SolarClan (RP)
Welcome to SolarClan. We live on a high plateau that overlooks an inactive valcano. We mostly eat wind-blown mice, bats, and sometimes rabbits. We are very kind and compassionate; we never go out and look for a fight. The cats here are normally ginger, red, and sometimes tabby. Now, begin your journey in SolarClan by adding a comment below with the name, description, rank, and personality of the cat. May StarClan lead your way! OWNER: JediForJesus Allegiances 'Leader' Solarstar - a grey tabby she-cat with a ginger stripe down her back. She is very calm and collective. (JediForJesus) 'Deputy' Runningleap - a dark brown tabby with curly fur and green eyes. (Featherstorm9678) 'Medicine Cat' Tigerstripe - a large tabby with green eyes and a dark gold stripe down his back. (JediForJesus) 'Medicine Cat Apprentice' Nightpaw - very black she-cat with grey on the tip of her tail and blue. Very cherrful and brave. (Trp66) 'Warriors' Firefur - a red tom with blue eyes. He is brave, strong, and collective. (JediForJesus) Apprentice - Bluepaw Firestream - A ginger pelted warrior Tom with brown eyes. (Flamefur2778) 'Queens' Sparrowsong - ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail; fiesty, stubborn and cherrful; Firefur's mate. (Jaymoon12) 'Apprentices' Bluepaw - a dark tabby she-cat. She is very shy and calm. (JediForJesus) Apprentice to Firefur 'Kits' ''Firefur and Sparrowsong's Kits Scalekit - silky silver tom with blue eyes. Playful and cheerful Mousekit - brown tom with amber eyes and a striped tail. Serious and patient (Jaymoon12) Amberkit - ginger she-kit with green eyes and a white left ear stubborn impatient and sarcastic Shorekit - sandy colored she-kit with blue eyes and a white left fore foot. Sweet playful and wild Mosskit - tortoiseshell she-kit with blue eyes. Sweet caring and understanding. (Jaymoon12) 'Elders' RPG Solarstar padded out of her den under the Highrock. She went over to a cliff that overlooked the sunrise. Firefur padded beside his leader. "Bluepaw is coming along," Solarstar mewed. The rest of the Clan was asleep, so she tried to keep her voice down. "Yes," Firefur replied. "We are going to patrol the MoonClan and WillowClan borders today." "StarClan willing," Solarstar added. Firefur nodded his head, then went to wake Bluepaw up. Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee! JFJ 01:15, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mosskit scented her father outside the nursery.''Father! She thought with positive joy. She loved Firefur very much. He came to see them every day. She got up, and snow hit her soft kit-fur. "Brrrr!" She squeaked. She saw Firefur and Bluepaw come out of the apprentice den. She raced over and ran between his feet. "Where are you going? Can I come too? I know I'm still a kit, but it'll be good experience!"-- 03:01, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sorry, kid. You can't," mewed Firefur. "It'd be too dangerous. Now go back into the nursery with your mother." Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee! JFJ 12:23, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Dangerous?" Asked a now throughout curious Mosskit. "How is it dangerous?" -- 22:32, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Borrowing Runningleap "We don't know if there are other patrols out." The morning patrol, lead by Runningleap, came in. "We met a WillowClan patrol," Runningleap said. "They said they have a FeatherClan apprentice with greencough." "Greenough?" Solarstar asked, puzzling. "Oh no..." Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee! JFJ 14:23, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Mosskit! There you are. Now get inside the nursery!" As Mosskit stomped away, Sparrowsong looked at Runningleap. "Did I hear you say greencough?" 20:36, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- '''Borrowing Runningleap '(Again lol)'' "Yes, greencough." Solarstar called all the cats to come over to the Highrock. "So we have learned that FeatherClan has greencough in their camp. We must take drastic measures. Keep all the kits in the nursery. All the Elders stay in the nursery with them. We will have three patrols a day. Everyone got that? Okay." Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee! JFJ 00:49, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sparrowsong called out, "is Tigerstripe going to check us all?" 03:47, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Jaymoon ---- "Yes I am," Tigerstripe said, coming out of his den. "Everyone line up outside the Medicine Den so I can check you, please. We don't need greencough in the camp." Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee! JFJ 16:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- When it was Mousekit's turn, he asked, "what's greencough Tigerstripe?" 22:01, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It's a nasty type of sickness," Tigerstripe said. "We need to check everyone so they don't get sick. Okay?" Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee! JFJ 14:12, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mousekit thought about this for a moment. Finally he nodded. "Okay." 05:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Cats